Blood The First
by animeangelgirl10
Summary: this story is about the eps of blood from the frist one to the last it well be close to the anime and manga but a little dif so plz R&R n.n


Chapter 1

Lost memories

'_Okinawa'_

"Hey Saya! You ready?"

"Yeah Kaori I'm ready" Saya said putting her water bottle down.

"You remember were to start?" Kaori asked setting up

"Yeah I remember." Saya said getting in position.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Kaori yelled

Saya started to run. She leaped up into the air. Jumping over a pole and landing onto a mat.

'_clank, clank'_

"Ohh so close Saya. You almost made it." Kaori said pulling up her friend

"_Uhh._ I'm _so _hungry." Saya moaned while her stomach started to growl.

_After school_

Saya started to walk home then all of a sudden she heard a noise, no a cello.

"that song. Why does it sound so familiar." Saya said trying to see who was playing it

Then she caught a glimpse of who was playing. "h-he looks so familiar. Who is he?" Saya asked herself.

Then saya's face went blank with the cello still playing _'someone was running in a hallway full of blue roses. Then there was a door the girl grabbed the lock and pulled out a key and started to unlock lock'_

"STOP!!!" Saya yelled falling, the music stopped, and everyone stated to stare at her in confusion

"Uh sorry" Saya apologized and started to run

_At home_

"Hey dad." Saya said hugging her dad

"Hey Saya. how was school?" dad asked

"It was great. Where's Kai and Riku?" Saya asked taking her track uniform out of her bag

"Riku's upstairs watching TV and Kai isn't home yet." dad said string soup

"Oh no."

"Saya what is it?"

"I thank I left my track shoes at school. Can I go get them?" Saya asked with a worried look

"Hey Saya."

"Ok Saya you can go." dad said patting her head "but you have to be home at 8:30 cause that is when were going to eat. Kay."

"Yeah thanks dad. Oh hi Riku, later Riku." she said running out the door

"where is Saya going?" Riku asked climbing up the bar stool

"Saya's as to go get her track shoes."

_At the school's gate_

"The school must be closed" Saya said climbing over it.

"Lets see here. Ah found them."

"Saya."

"_Gasp' _Saya dropped the shoes back to the ground "Who's there?"

"Saya."

"Saya turned around and saw someone with a dagger in his hands.

"How do you know my name." Saya said backing up to the tree.

'_Grrrrrrr!' _

"Ahhh." Saya said screaming and started to run to the school's front door

"Mr. Adams help." Saya said running to the front desk

"What is it Saya" Mr. Adams Said getting up from his chair

"There's someone outside a-and he was holding a dagger."

"Well I don't see anyth-ahhhh!"

"Mr. Adams." Saya said stepping out from under the roof

"Ahhh!" Saya screamed seeing Mr. Adams dead

Saya started to run back to the school doors and locking them shut, leaning agents the glass doors

'_Crash' _The monster ran through the glass doors sending Saya backwards with some cuts on her leg and face.

Saya started to run through the hallways and up the stairs . Then she ran into that man and fell backward.

"Saya get up." the mysterious voice said

Saya got up and started running. The man threw a dagger in the monsters eye and the man started to run after Saya and found her in the science room.

"Who are you?" Saya asked as the man sat down next to her.

"My name is Hagi. I am here to protect you." He said unwrapping the bandages on his right hand

"What is that?" say said surprised with his hand

Hagi started to open his cello case, and opened another case at the top of the inside case, and he pulled out a sword. He wrapped his right hand around the blade and cut his hand. Saya stood up and began to walk backward Hagi just followed putting his hand out to her. She pushed it away a started to run to the door but the monster was in the doorway. Hagi put his hand to his mouth and bit on it the monster jumped towered Hagi but he jumped out of the way. Hagi pushed Saya down and was on top of her and then he started to kiss her.

_At home ( __**This part of the chap happens at home when Saya first meets Hagi At the School**_ )

"Hey Kai." Dad said string the soup again

"Where's Saya I need to ask her something?" Kai asked

"She forgot her track shoes at school and went to get them."

"kay I'm going out." Kai said heading back outside and starting his bike.

"Was that Kai." Riku Said

"Yep looks like you just messed him.

"Saya." Kai said jumping over the gate.

"What happen here. I hope Saya's okay." He said seeing Mr. Adams

"Wow what happen to the doors."

Kai finally got to the science room and saw Saya with someone on top of her.

"Saya."

'_Grrrrrrrrr'_ the eye on the monster started to heal

Hagi got off of Saya and helped her up and handed her the sword "Saya it's time."

Saya eye's started to turn to a dark red color. Then the fight began


End file.
